Some Things Never Change
by wantingchino
Summary: Wallace is a mutant. And guess who else? LOGAN AND DICK! Crossover with XMen: The Last Stand


Title:

Author: Kayla

Word Count:

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Wallace, Logan, and Dick

Spoilers: Slight spoilers for X-Men: The Last Stand, through 2x18 (I Am God)

Summary: Wallace can walk through walls.

Author Notes: Written for the vmhaveaday challenge. I got Have a Mutant Day.

> > >

Wallace has never told anybody he could walk through walls. He asked Nathan about it once, to find out if it was inherited. Nathan said mutants were evil or some shit. That's when he stopped asking questions. And even if he did, tell people that is, when the hell was he supposed to bring that up in conversation? In between what he's having for lunch today and when his basketball practice is? Um, no. He just doesn't work that way.

When he heard about the cure, he was skeptical. It looked painful, I mean, who wants to have a huge ass needle stuck in them? And hey, sometimes walking through walls was helpful. Like when his friend, who liked to sometimes risk her life, needed a rescuing.

To say it simply, he wasn't convinced he needed the cure.

The day Veronica Mars told him she had been raped, he thought about telling her he was a mutant. Because that's fair, right? She shares her big secrets, he should probably share his. But he didn't. And he hasn't yet. He thinks she'd be pissed if she knew that he was keeping this from her.

He kind of thinks Logan's a mutant too. He doesn't know why, but there's something off about him. He could have sworn, when he was at Logan's suite working on the project, that he saw multiple Logans. Like seven different Logans just sitting on his bed. He never said anything to him though. If Wallace is right and Logan is a mutant, he wonders if Logan has told Veronica. Maybe, but probably not.

A lot of people flaunt their mutantness (Wallace wonders if that's even a word). He doesn't flaunt it because he doesn't really understand it. Does he have other powers besides walking through walls? Will his kids be able to walk through walls? Can he even have kids?

He knows they're probably stupid questions, but he has no fucking clue. He's just a black kid from Cleveland who figured out that he could walk through walls on his sixth birthday.

He knows there are bad mutants and good mutants and a whole fucking war over it. Brother wants no part of that. Seriously. He's heard that Pyro dude will lay your ass out, setting that shit on fire.

So when Logan shows up at Wallace's door that night, Wallace isn't too surprised. But he doesn't like it at all.

"Logan, what the hell?" Wallace asks.

"Wallace," Logan says, growing increasingly irate. "We need you. I wouldn't be asking if we didn't. Jean has gone crazy and the other mutants have a whole fucking army."

"Not my problem man. Look Logan, I'd like to help, but I can't. I'm not a mutant, man," Wallace replies. He really hopes Logan buys this.

"Cut the shit, Wallace. I know you are," Logan says.

Wallace leans against the doorframe and sighs. This is what he has avoided for eleven years.

"Logan, even if I was, I'm not now. I got the cure man."

Logan's jaw drops. "You what?"

Yeah, Wallace knew he'd believe that.

"I had to…for me," Wallace lies. And hell yes, Logan is totally buying this shit.

"What about walking through walls is bad Wallace?" Logan asks.

Okay, now Wallace is confused. How does Logan even know that? Do all mutants know other mutant's powers or something? This mutant shit is too much for him

"How did you know that?" Wallace asks, standing up straight.

"Know what? That you could walk through walls? Dude, I've seen you do it before. You're not as stealth as you think you are, Wallace." Logan looks at him, pleading. "We really need you. Tell me you were just fucking with me when you said you got the cure."

Wallace does not want to be in a war. He doesn't want to proclaim his mutantness. He wants no part of it. But Logan, Logan needs help. The others need help. Damn, sometimes he hates being such a softie.

"You're driving," Wallace says as he begins walking towards the X-terra's passenger side.

"What the hell, Logan?" Wallace asks when he opens the car door. "You did not tell me he was coming."

"Dick, get in the back," Logan says.

"Dude, what the hell? Why do I gotta let emo-flagpole-boy sit in front?"

"Because he agreed to come."

"I can still back out, if your boy has jokes," Wallace says, referring to Dick.

Dick rolls his eyes and climbs into the backseat.

"Why is he even here? Does his stupidity ward off bad mutants or something?" Wallace asks.

"Dude, I can totally hear you. And for your 411, I keep my powers a secret. If they know what you do, they like blow your ass up and shit," Dick explains.

"He stretches," Logan says to Wallace.

"Dude," Dick yells. "What the fuck? That was supposed to be a secret."

Wallace and Logan share an eye roll.

"So where are we headed and why do I have to come? Walking through walls isn't very helpful."

"It is in this case. There's this kid you need to rescue before the Brotherhood gets to him. Kitty can walk through walls too, but they don't want her going in alone. So you'll work together to get him out."

> > >

"Oh my god, dude, we totally get uniforms," Dick says as Storm hands the three boys their X-Men uniforms.

"Dick, shut up," Logan whispers as he tries to listen to Wolverine's directions.

"So Wolfy, do you like your uniform? Like all the X's and shit?" Dick says to Wolverine.

"What in the hell did your friend just call me?" Wolverine questions Logan and Wallace.

"Not my friend, bro," Wallace defends himself.

"As I was saying," Wolverine starts again with an eye roll in Dick's direction. "We don't have much time."

"So I heard that like, you used to be a bouncer. And like, bar fight and shit. I totally just had an epiphany…you teach me to bar fight and I'll teach you to surf. Dude, I catch the best wav—"

Wolverine cuts him off with a wave of the hand, telling them the battle has begun.

> > >

"Dude, that was awesome," Dick says from the backseat.

"Whatever, Pyro grilled your ass, Dick. Iceman had to save you," Wallace reminds him.

"Iceman did _not_ save me, dude. He was like helping me out. What do you even know? Your power totally sucks," Dick replies.

"God, do you two _ever_ shut up?"

"Hey, you asked me to come on this lame trip," Wallace says. "And it's your fault for bringing Dick."

"Whatever, dude, I totally helped. I like stretched my arm and nailed Magneto in the face."

"No, you didn't," Wallace says.

"Dude, I totally did. You don't even know, dude," Dick replies.

"Whatever, you hid behind a pole the whole time."

> > >

"So I just thought you should know that, as my BFF and all," Wallace finishes. He waits for her reaction because being a mutant isn't something people respect.

"You mean to tell me Logan _and_ Dick knew before I did?" Veronica asks.

"Yeah, but only because we had to save the world together," Wallace says as he relaxes on his best friend's couch. Some things never change.


End file.
